Guitars are electric or acoustic string instruments used in a multitude of musical genres, such as rock, jazz, reggae, blues, metal, and more. These instruments are often carried in soft or hard bodied cases and placed on guitar stands when not in use or being transported. The problem with guitar stands is that they are easily knocked over, which in turn, can easily damage the instrument. Cheaper guitars may cost as low as 50-100$, however, more expensive models can easily be priced at several thousand dollars. As such, there exists a need for a guitar stand assembly which drastically reduces the likely hood of being tipped over if knocked into.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to introduce a guitar stand mounting system. The present invention includes the use of a mountable guitar stand that may attach onto a handle on the side of an amplifier or similar device (e.g. speaker, etc.). The guitar stand may also mount onto a dual guitar adapter or onto a top securing assembly. The dual guitar adapter may attach onto the handle of an amplifier, while being capable of having two separate guitar stands mounted onto it. The top securing assembly attaches onto the top of a guitar amplifier or similar device and is capable of having a single guitar stand mounted onto it. As such, the present invention provides a system that allows the guitar stand to be mounted onto an amplifier in three different ways. Use of the present invention secures the stand to the amplifier, preventing it from disconnecting or tipping over if knocked into. Overall, the present invention is practical, sturdy, safe, and effective.